moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Zubr
Soviet Union |role = Transport |useguns = 2x 23mm flak cannons |tier = 1 |techlvl = 3 |hp = 1000 |armortype = Medium |trans = 12 |speed = 4 |turn = 3 |sight = 4 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:54 (base 0:36) |multiplier = 1.5 |produced = Soviet Naval Shipyard |groundattack = 20 * 2 (40 total) * 120% vs. Basic/Animal * 100% vs. Flak and Drone * 75% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 60% vs. Light * 30% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 20% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 10% vs. Medium/Harvester, Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 13-6.5 * 2 (26-13 total) * 100% vs. jets * 80% vs. Light Aircraft, Medium Aircraft, Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Aerial Fortresses Irkalla, Scout Ravens and Uragan * 60% vs. Heavy Aircraft and Black Widow |cooldown = * 36 frames (2.4 in-game seconds) (ground) * 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) (air) |range = * 5 (ground) * 8 (air) * 0.6 (radius) |ability = * Amphibious * Can transport vehicles except Centurion Siege Crawler and M.A.D.M.A.N. |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Cannot be hijacked, depiloted and chronoshifted * Unaffected by EMP * Level 3/high passenger survivability rate (90% rookie, 95% veteran, 100% elite) |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Zubr Transport is the Soviets' amphibious transport vehicle. Official description The Zubr is the Soviet amphibious transport, capable of ferrying large amounts of forces over water. They can transport both infantry and armor to any location and keep it out of harm's way. Though these transports are armed and can swat away light or half-hearted attacks from both ground and air, they should not be put in harm's way to prevent severe and unnecessary losses as they are not as hardy as the animal they are named after.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. While many Soviet naval landings are spearheaded by the Borillo or Armadillo, their inability to transport vehicles limits their usefulness. To fulfill this need, the Zubr is a dedicated transport for vehicles and infantry alike. This allows Soviet commanders to transport battalions of tanks over water they would not otherwise be able to cross. The Zubr is also equipped with two flak cannons that allow it to return fire against enemies, including air units. However, this does not make the Zubr an effective combat unit, and it is still highly recommended to escort the transport with other units. Appearances Act One * The Zubr first appears in Bleed Red as a friendly unit and in Red Dawn Rising as enemy units. * Zubrs first become controllable in Golden Gate to deliver the player's land forces, and become buildable in Side Effect. Act Two * In Exist to Exit, a mind-controlled Zubr with an unknown purpose can be seen at the top right corner of the map, and will leave the battlefield after being freed from the Epsilon Elite that is controlling it. Assessment Trivia * The Zubr is based on the real-life ''Zubr''-class hovercraft used by the Soviet/Russian Navy. See also * Voyager * Mandjet * Warturtle References zh:野牛运输艇 Category:Vehicles Category:Transports Category:Soviet Union Category:Hover